Mother Turtle
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Turtle story with a difference. The boys get a mother figure. Rating is T just to be careful. Please read and review I'm heading into new territory here. Thanks The Poss
1. Chapter 1

Mother Turtle

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Dudes, I regrate to say this, this is a turtle story with a difference. I have had it niggle at me far too long and besides it just does not want to work any other way. The Turtles and Splinter are indeed – not mutants in this one. The turtles will still be the same Leo, Don, Mikey and Raph. They are just humans. _

_Please give this one a go – I know this not my usual type of thing – but as a writer, I want to try something new. The Poss._

Four teenage men worked out in their dojo as part of their daily routine. Mikey rode the tread bike, Leo did push ups and Donnie assisted Raphael with the weights.

"I saw on TV last night this new exercise machine maybe we should get one of those, it looked pretty cool," Mikey told his brothers about the infomercials he watched the night before.

"Mikey, most of those things are gimmicks. Anyways, we have enough gym equipment to suit our needs," Donnie said, as he changed the weights for his brother.

"It's not gym equipment we need, it's the advise Splinter gave us which are most valuable in our training," Leonardo told his brothers.

"We know. Speaking of Splinter, how come he's been acting weird lately?" Raphael asked his brothers.

"How should we know?" Donnie replied.

"Splinter will tell us, if he feels we need to know," Leo informed his brothers.

"I am not sure how they will take this Masumi. They have never experienced a woman in their home for years," Splinter was talking over a cup of tea with the woman of his life.

"My dear Splinter, do you not think it is about time your sons had a mother? You can not be both to them, especially now they are turning into men, they need a strong father figure, which I am sure you are." She took his hand in her hand; she did love him so and wanted to meet his four sons.

"My beloved Masumi, what if they do not like you?" He asked.

"It will take time, besides, we have enough time for them to get used to me, before they have another bombshell landing on their doorstep. Besides, you did tell me you were concerned for young Michelangelo's pizza diet. Perhaps with some female intuition, I might be able to encourage the boys to eat healthier foods."

"Masumi, you are right, I can not let them go on like this for too much longer, for it will affect them in the long run. It's Saturday, we should get them together this morning and tell them, before they all go off and do their own things."

"So you are playing against the Tigers today?" Donnie asked his brother, as he got ready to go off to the library with his laptop.

"Yeah, we Phoenixes will kick their butts!" Raph grinned, as he found his hockey pads that he had thrown at Mikey the night before.

"Hey anyone got any more hair gel?" Mikey cried from the bathroom.

"Last time you borrowed mine, I never saw the jar again until it was empty," Leo replied, as he carried his violin and sheet of music.

"Hey Raph, I think you left your box in here," Mikey came out holding up the protective garment. He tossed it across the room at his brother; he then placed it down his pants.

"Good morning my sons," Splinter walked into the room, followed by a woman. Raph quickly turned around and fixed himself up. Mikey snickered.

"Are you alright Raphael?" Splinter looked at his dark haired son.

"Um... yeah," Raph turned around again.

"I'd like you all to meet Masumi. She is a special friend of mine who will be staying with us. I hope you all make her feel welcome. Masumi, this is my family – Leonardo, Donetello, Michealangelo and Raphael," Splinter pointed out his sons.

"Hello boys. I'm pleased to meet you at last; your father speaks fondly of you all."

Now, boys tomorrow we will fix up the guest room for Masumi. For now I think it's time Raphael you were at practice and Michealangelo, you do not want t be late for work."

Four confused teenagers climbed into the lift together.

"You know how Splinter was going to tell what he was up to if he feels we needed to know? I think he just did," Donnie said to his brothers.

"Since when did Splinter get a bird?" Raph said.

"How should we know? Look we're just all going to have to be welcoming of her, for Splinter's sake."

"Our mother would turn in her grave if she knew," Raph said.

"Raph!" Mikey hissed, "That's not nice to say that about Mom."

"Well it's as though Splinter's forgotten her," Raph replied.

"Guys I think it's great Splinter's now got a girlfriend, after all these years he's finally started to have his own life. I think we should be happy for him. I do miss Mom too, but maybe it'll be nice having a mom again," Donnie said, as the lift opened.

"Yeah maybe, just think we might not have to do so many chores!" Mikey piped up.

"Yeah!" Raph grinned.

"Guys I don't think we should expect her to clean up after us, she's not our mother."

"Your right Leo, but hey if she's living with us, she might as well do a little bit around the house."

"In this day and age, you'll be lucky if she even irons her own clothes. Most women don't do that anymore."

"Donnie, how come Casey's mom does?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know, besides Splinter says Mrs Jones babies him too much. I think we should change the subject."

"Good luck at practice Raphie," Donnie said, "See you all later."

"Yeah see ya, don't get too carried away in that library!" Raph patted his brother on the shoulder.

"You better get going Mikey, you have all those pies to make," Leo warned his little brother, as he too parted the ways.

"Yeah and isn't the lovely Lisa on today?" Raph chuckled as he teased his brother. They all parted and went their separate ways.

_I know nothing about different hockey teams (except the Hockey Roos) so these names are made up. I also know very little about the education system over in the states – so I will not be going into too much detail here. Leo would be like final year, and because Donnie (who is a year younger) is so bright, he has been boosted up into Leo's grade. He is even doing a Uni subject while still at school – you can do that at the local high schools near me. Mike and Raph are two grades below Leo and Donnie. Got questions – then ask them when you review. Things should become clearer as we go through this story together. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mother Turtle**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except Lisa, Hayley and Masumi. _

_Before you get confused, Turtle is their last name. I had to keep that in some how. Not sure if there is a place called Pizza Land – there probably is – if there is – I am sorry but I just made up this name. In addition, what Raph is about to say is actually correct. I know it is not correct grammar – but then again – since when did Raph care about his grammar? So do not flame me, for I only repeat what he actually said. Thanks_

_Warning: There are scene changes throughout this chapter – letting you in on how the guys are handling the news. Raph does say something that might offend. _

"You Case J!" Raph called out to his friend at the end of their training, "Want to see how Monkey is going with asking Lisa out?"

Casey grinned at his pal, he knew Raph's twin would sneak them some free pizza.

"Alright Turtle, let's go get us some pie."

Both walked down to where the Pizza Land was not far from the school's sports ground. They went in and Raph gave Mikey the look, being twins Mikey knew what his brother wanted.

"Thanks Monkey," Raph said, as Mikey brought out the pizza someone ordered but never came back for.

"Yeah, thanks," Casey honed into his food as if he had not eaten in a week.

"Hey Casey, what kind of things does your mother do for you?" Mikey asked. He was hoping his brother would bring his pal in for lunch today.

"What you want to know? She cooks, cleans, does me washing, she's great. I couldn't live without her, Oh sorry guys, I forgot ewes don't have yours," Casey stoped shovelling the food down his throat for a moment.

"Na, that's where you're wrong Casey, believe it or not, Splinter brought home a woman this morning," Raphael told his friend.

"You're having me on!"

"No sweat dude, she's moving in," Mikey proceeded to tell him. It was still unbelievable that Splinter had indeed found a woman. They all knew how cut he was over the Turtles' mother dying and how he had not gotten over it. Thee fact that he never bothered to find love again, not even when Casey and the twins tried to hook their parents up in grade three.

"Man, that's awesome – he got you guys a cleaner. You sure she's not a nanny? Just imagine if that Super Nanny chick turned up on your door step!" Casey laughed with his pals.

"Oh please!" Raph smacked his head.

"Yeah Raph would be on that naughty chair all day!" Mikey put forward, Raph punched him in the arm.

"Mikey, you better get back in here before Paulo finds out," a girl called out from the kitchen.  
"Oh it's your girlfriend, Lisa, you kissed her yet?" Raph playfully teased his brother.

"Remember who gets you free pizza bro," Mikey walked back to the kitchen before Raph had a chance to say anything else.

"You better hurry up, Monkey-boy before Lisa gets mad at you again!" Raph teased his brother, as Mikey walked back into the kitchen.

"So how do you feel about getting a new Mom?"

"I don't know."

"Imagine if she was the Super Nanny!" Casey joked.

"Man I hope she's not the bloody super nanny!" Raph mumbled.

"Na, you guys are too old. The Super Nanny only goes to people who have children still in cots," Casey informed his friend.

"You admit that you watch the Super Nanny?" A red haired girl leaned against the booth, where the two boys sat.

"Hi April," Raph grinned, as his mate turned red.

"I don't watch it. My Mama does."

"Oh very funny, we all know the boys at school watch it wishing she was leaning over them and telling them they've been naughty so they could check out her chest."

"Casey wouldn't do that," Raph joked, "Besides, he'll be satisfied if you bent down and told him he's been a naughty boy."

"Not funny Turtle!" Casey kicked his pal under the table.

"Oh come on Case, it's only a joke," April sat down next to Casey, "Besides why were you two talking about the Super Nanny anyways?"

Both proceeded to tell April all about Splinter's new woman.

Leonardo walked home after his band practice in a good mood. He hummed a tune as he thought back to earlier when he had spent time during practice working along side Hayley. He would have asked her out by now, though he just knew his brother's would taunt him as a "cradle snatcher". For she was indeed three years younger than he was and in Mikey and Raph's grade. They would have a field day those two if they knew. She was cute and oh, is this romance thing of Splinter's catching?

Meanwhile, Donetello typed away madly on his laptop as he continued his research for his paper. He kept wondering what it would be like having a woman in the house. He barely remembered his own mother, who has died when he was only four years old.

He remembered that she used to sing a lot and play the piano _that was probably where Leo gets his musical genius from_, thought Donnie. She also used to read to them about three times a day. She would have Mikey and Raph on her lap, while Leo and Donnie sat on either side of her, as she put her arms around them and told them stories. She never minded when Mikey and Raph would wiggle in her lap either, she would just give them a soothing touch and they would relax again. That was when she was sick.

Before she was sick, he could only remember one thing. He remembered when Leo asked her if she had ever wanted a little girl, since they were all boys. She had replied, "No amount of girls in the world would replace my four boys." Her beautiful brown eyes and silky black hair, how he remembered how soft her hair was.

Donnie shed a tear, "_Why did she have to get cancer? One day I will make her proud and find the cure."_

_Sorry People for the changing of scenes – but you were wondering how the guys were feeling were you not? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Mother Turtle**

**Part 3**

_Disclaimer: Mr Eastman and Laird own the rights to the turtles and splinter – I just borrow them for my own enjoyment. I am just a nice person who is willing to share it with my readers. The original characters are mine._

Leonardo walked into the apartment and kicked his shoes off at the hallway. He carried his violin to his room and placed it along with his sheet music in its rightful place. He then flopped down on his bed. He listened to see if anyone else was home yet, he could not even hear Splinter in the apartment.

"He's probably out with that woman," Leo thought to himself, as he picked up his book and began to read. He was only three chapters in when someone came in. Due to the quietness of the returnee, it must be Donnie. Leo got up and went out to see.

Donnie flopped down on the couch, not noticing Leo. Leo could tell from his brother's body language, that he was upset.

"Hey Donnie, did you have a hard morning with your psychology paper?" Leo asked, as he sat down on the nearest chair. Donnie just turned so his brother could not see his face; he did not really want to talk about it.

"No, it's not that. I've just got something else on my mind, that's all."

"You know if you want to talk, I'm more than happy to listen," Leo told his brother. There was a pause.

"Yeah, I know that Leo. I just don't, well, you're probably just as confused as I am," Donnie mumbled, fiddling with the cushion. It was not often Donnie mumbled that was usually Raph's department. Having spent fifteen years with Raph, he had learnt how to decode a mumbler.

"You talking about what's her name, Masumi?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, why, why where the hell did he meet her?" Donnie stumbled over is words, as he looked at Leo. It was the first time; Leo has seen Donnie's face clearly. The red mask around Donnie's eyes told Leo his middle brother had been crying. Leo's blue eyes through his glasses gave Donnie his sympathetic look. Donnie's blue eyes glassed over.

"I don't know Donnie. Are you worried that she's going to try and replace Mom?"

BANG!

In walked Raphael, as he throws his hockey gear on the floor.

"Yo, who's replacing Mom?" Raph demanded, standing over his two older brothers.

"Where's Mikey?"

"Monkey stopped off at the craft shop to get more clay for his art project. And don't change the subject on me, Leo!" Raph growled.

"Oh don't get all huffy with me, sit down and learn to relax!" Leo ordered his brother.

Raph gave him a death stare, but did what Leo said. He threw his feet up on the coffee table.

"I said who's replacing Mom?" Raph demanded.

"No one," Leo said.

"It's that Matta-I'm- Splinter's girlfriend ain't it?" Raph said, looking his brother in the eye.

"She's not here to replace Mom!" Leo yelled, standing up. He too was just as upset at this woman moving in as they were. Sometimes he just hated being the oldest. He hated being the one Splinter left to deal with his brothers. He hated the way Raph put his feet all over the table.

"_If only our Mom was here, Raph your feet would never set foot off that carpet!"_ Leo thought to himself.

"I'm just concerned that she'll try and become our Mom, when she isn't," Donnie said, he sat up and looked at his brothers.

"She'll only replace Mom if you let her," Leo said.

"I don't even remember Mom, so how can she replace her?" Raph mumbled.

"You do remember Mom," Donnie told his brother, "You told Mikey about how she used to sing, "You are the sunshine of my life," to you guys."

"I probably only say I remember that because one of you or Splinter told me that," Raph replied.

"Look, guys she will never replace Mom, all we should do is be respectful of Masumi. That is all I think we should do, for Splinter's sake. We need to prove that Splinter raised us well, which he has under the circumstances."

"Your right Leo, we should behave like we usually do, it is what Mom would have wanted," Donnie said.

"Yeah, as long as she don't pong the bathroom out with perfume, I think I could handle it," Raph chuckled.

"Right, so yeah we'll just be polite and act normally," Leo said, feeling better than his brothers agreed with him, well that was two of his brothers. However, with the three older brothers agreeing, Mikey would just tag along with whatever they said just to keep the peace. Speaking of Mikey…

Mikey ran into the home, saw Donnie on the couch and jumped on him. Donnie managed to pull himself free.

"Gee, what's that all about," Donnie asked, moving over to Raph's couch.

"Can't a little brother show his affection for his bigger brother?" Mikey grinned.

"You are definitely the baby!" Raph pointed to his twin.

"I'm taller than you!"

"Only for a short period of your stinking life you are!" Raph replied.

"Okay, you two stop it. You know Raph is seven minutes older than you, Mikey," Leo told his baby brother.

"Yeah, I know. But think about this Leo, I am currently taller than Raphie, which for the first time in my life – I can bag him out for it."

"Shut it!"

"Raph, let's not have a fight, okay. Besides we don't want Masumi walking in and having you and Mikey beating each other up and me and Leo pulling you apart, now can we?" Donnie said. Mikey laughed when Masumi's name was mentioned.

"I just saw Splinter and Masumi down at the markets and you'll never guess what happened?" Mikey's eyes danced with excitement.

"What?" His three brothers honed in on him.

"Oh um... how about the fact she called me, Donnie and she seems to have gotten us all confussed."

"Mikey! You didn't?" Leo warned. Raph gave a sly grin and rustled his brother's blonde hair.

"Monkey, you legend. I never thought of that," Raph rubbed his small stubble of brown hair on his chin.

"We don't even look that a like anymore, not since you began growing your goatee. Seriously Mikey, I can't understand why you two think you should have it?" Donnie mentioned to his younger brothers.

"Dude, I'm sick of the dumb teachers at school thinking I'm you and wondering why I'm not getting an A plus on all my assignments. Anyways, the girls think I'm the hot one now!" Mikey grinned.

"Yeah they're all cueing up at that door waiting for Mikey to come out and shake his little arse," Raph nudged his older brothers, as he taunted the youngest.

"Guys, get over it. Mikey you didn't tell her you were Donniedid you?" Leo demanded.

"Um… maybe. Look Leo, she already called me Donnie, I was too kind to not tell her that the Don-son was actually stuck in the library with some books – which is totally not me."

"Mikey that was the wrong thing to do!" Leo pointed his finger at his baby brother, "I do not want any of you pulling another stunt like that on Masumi. It's not fair on Splinter!"

"Oh, get a grip Leo, she'll probably have a laugh when she realises she got us mixed up," Raph laughed at the thought of her getting them all mixed up.

"Look guys, why don't we go down to the park?" Donnie said, wanting to change the topic. He did not want this Masumi woman walking in and messing up their routine. Saturday afternoons was the one time of the week all four boys went and mucked about together – as a family. Something Splinter had started when they were little.

"Yeah, let's go. I need to tackle Monkey a couple of times, my life is not complete with out it," Raph grabbed Mikey and dragged him along with him. Leo grabbed the footy.

_For those who have not figured it out, Monkey is Raph's pet name for Mikey. I will not explain why, only you will find out that he thinks he is the only one allowed to call his brother that. With the exception of Leo and Donnie, that is. _


	4. Chapter 4

Mother Turtle

Part 4

_Disclaimer: Why I repeat my self – I do not know. I do not own them!__Warning: There is a slightly rude bit in this chapter; this is probably why it is rated T. _

"First one to the front door gets the shower first!" Mikey cried, as he and Raph ran ahead of their older brothers. Mikey jumped into the lift just as it closed. Raph let out a growl of anger, but being athletic, he went to run up the fire escape. He laughed at him self, as he ran up the stairs.

"Wonder if Splinter's back with his girlfriend yet?" Donnie asked his brother.

"We'll soon know. I hope Mikey or Raph don't barge in on her if she's in the bathroom."

Donnie laughed, "Now that would be embarrassing!"

Mikey got out of the elevator, just as Raph opened the door from inside the fire escape. They bolted towards the door; they pushed and shoved each other as they fought to get their key in. Just then, the door opened.

Raph shoved Mikey onto the floor outside the doorway, as he raced to the bathroom, Mikey right behind him, though he got hold of the bathroom door first.

"Suck eggs, Monkey!"

"Raphael, Michealangelo!"

Both brothers turned round to face their father.

"Yeap."

Their father gave them another warning look; they knew he did not like them using the word "yeap".

"You do not barge in and nearly knock Masumi over!"

"It's alright, dear, they didn't mean any harm." It was then Mikey and Raph noticed the presence of their new houseguest.

"My love, I am sorry for the immaturity of my sons. They know better than to behave like this inside the house! You will both apologise right now!" Splinter was all heated up in anger. Leo and Donnie casually walked in the door; they froze to watch the events before them.

Mikey and Raph looked at each other, "We're sorry, didn't know you were at the door," Raph said on their behalf.

"Yeah we just wanted to get the shower first," Mikey replied.

"Take your shoes off and you can get the carpet cleaner out and clean up that mess! Your brothers will take the shower first," Splinter motioned to his oldest sons.

"But it'll be cold by then!" Mikey piped up.

"I don't care!" Splinter replied, "Clean up the mud off this floor, go!"

An hour had passed, Mikey and Raph had cleaned the mud off the carpet and all four boys were clean. Well, clean by a teenage boy's standard at least.Leo and Donnie were busy studying, while Mikey sat on the couch watching TV. Raph played with his hand held game on the same couch.

Masumi walked passed the two boys on the couch. She was intrigued at how much Mikey was starting to look like his father. He had the same brown-blonde hair and though she had not seen them yet, blue eyes. Raphael on the other hand, was the son that looked like the odd one out of the brown-blonde haired family. He had jet-black curly hair and from what she gathered, dark eyes. She had seen a photo of Splinter's previous wife; Raphael must take after his mother in looks. All four sons were well toned, just like their father, for they all were into sports. Even Leo and Donnie, who were both gifted in their own way – Leo was the musician and had earned a scholarship to join the states' youth orchestra. She had already known about Donatello being gifted when she first meet Splinter and has since learnt more about each son.

Splinter was a dotting single father, who spent a lot of time with his teenage sons; he was a martial arts expert and had been a personal trainer since his wife died. It had been an occupation where he could select his hours to work around his sons' schooling. All four of his sons had obtained black belts in the arts that he taught, though from what Splinter had told her, only Leonardo and Raphael were the most interested in continuing the interest to the next generation.

He had told her all about how Mikey, had won a prize to paint a local traffic signal box, which was apparently not far from their home. She remembered Splinter pointing it out and smiling while he told her all about his youngest son.

The whole time she had been standing there, neither of the twins looked at her.

She coughed, to see if she could get their attention, she so wanted to get to know Splinter's sons.

Mikey was the only one to turn around, "You got a sore throat? I got some lollies you can suck on if you like. Usually I charge for them, but since you're our guest, you can have one for free."

"No I'm right thank you. You're Mikey, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately yes, he is," Raph replied on behalf of his brother.

"You two must be close, being twins. Do you always spend time together?"

"I didn't ask him to sit here, he just did," Raph replied.

"Hey you know this is the only TV we got! If you don't want to be near me, go somewhere else!"

"I'm older than you; I'll sit where ever I want. Now shove off," Raph pushed to the other end of the couch.

"Well, I'm taller than you! Just so you know Masumi, I'm taller than him," Mikey informed her.

Raph replied, kicking his brother again, "Just so you know, Mikey's the only one in our family without a weaner."

Author Note: _I think I have kept FF Demon-angel and Lexy a little happy - I have mentioned some looks - and more to come. Keep reading. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Mother Turtle**

**Part 5**

Disclaimer: I'm on a roll with this one. You readers better be enjoying this.I don't own them. Please review.

**ChibiRoseAngel -** Yeah playing around with their usually single parent family. I grow up in a single parent household, so I guess I can relate to the guys in this one. Mind you, my Mum never brought any men home. I know others who have experienced such troubles when they get new parent. Besides I just thought it was time the guys got a Mum. Mind you, they don't seem to be taking it too well right now, but then again - Splinter did drop the bombshell all of a sudden. Why he hasn't told his sons about Masumi yet - I'll answer later. Glad to hear from you, and keep writing your fics and reading mine - :)

**Donny's Girl-** Raph is a bad boy I know - but I love him and he can come over to my house any time. Hope he can swim all the way to Australia, I don't think they'll let him on the plane - especially if he's got those sias of his!You want it - You got it. I have more, in fact you will see - three time more. I'm too kind. Well, actually read what I told Pacphys.

**tbreader-** You will know the answer about what skills the characters have crossed over to this little fic as we go along. I think chapter 6 might give you the answer. But read this one first. Thanks for reviewing.

**Pacphys-** Yeap another classic Raph moment - you know it's what I do best! I hope you cracked up as much as I did - I know I couldn't stop laughing. I just know he'd say something like that and not care what anyone else things. Mind you, he knows better than anyone else that Mikey does carry male equipment. Just imagine Masumi's face at being told that. I actually don't think she ran and dobed him into Splinter for it. Mikey probably got Raph back later some other cunning way - which only Mikey can do. I hope you aren't eating when you read the next couple of chapters - as there's some more classic moments coming up.

**My other wondrful readers: **You asking me for more, well you getting more - this could turn out to be a very long fic. I can't beleive I have got chapter 7 done (yeah I'm posting it along with 5 & 6). Thanks to all who are bothering to read this - hope your having as much fun as I am. I do enjoy feedback, so hit the review button at the bottom of the chapter. Cheers.

* * *

Mother Turtle

Part 5

"Boys it's dinner time!" Splinter called out into the apartment. He knew that if there was one thing that would bring them together it was the mention of food. Masumi waited next to him at the table, which usually sat five, but now had a sixth placing. Splinter smiled at his partner, as each son joined them.

"Good," He said, when all four were seated. Masumi smiled at all four of the boys, they just gave a weak smile back. They were not sure how this was going to go off. Except for when Casey and Mrs Jones joined them for dinner, they rarely had female company for tea. There were times they had friends from school over, but Splinter had just given them all pizza and left them to their own devices. This was one occasion mealtime would not be normal. They knew the usual antics of mucking around at the table would not go down well. Mind you, Splinter was not impressed when they did have a burping contest at the table. He usually just got his meal and walked away. Each boy did not think a burping contest would go down well tonight.

"Leo you may say grace if you like," Splinter smiled at his eldest. All bowed their heads and listened to Leo.

"I did not know you were religious, Splinter," Masumi said, when Leo was finished.

"He's not, Leo's the religious one," Raphael replied, "Leo's the one who drags us to church."

"Yeah, Splinter only comes sometimes. He always comes when Leo's on music though," Mikey told the woman sitting next to him.

"I think it's wonderful that you encourage the boys to seek some form of God." Masumi looked at Splinter.

Donnie added, "In case you're wondering I don't think it's scientifically impossible, but I respect my brother's belief."

"Yeah, Donnie thinks it's a load of crap," Raph told the woman at their table as he ate his dinner.

"Raphael that is enough, thank you. Besides, you told me you enjoyed going," Splinter said.

"He only likes it cos he gets to sit with his girlfriend Jenny," Mikey told the whole group.

Raph kicked his brother under the table.

"I think it's lovely that you have a girlfriend, Raph-al," Masumi smiled at the boy with dark hair.

"My name's Raph-I-al! And she's not my girlfriend, so shut up Monkey!"

"Raphael, do you want to go eat dinner on your own?" Splinter warned.

"If she's not your girlfriend how come you were holding hands during the sermon?" Mikey asked.

"Michealangelo that is enough. May we change the topic please. Leonardo, how was practice this morning?"

"Yeah here we go, let's change the topic to Leonardo – the perfect son," Raph whispered to Donnie next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mother Turtle**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I never said I did. I don't own Big Brother either. I own Masumi though. Italics are Leo's thoughts. Glad to know people are enjoying this story. For those who have asked the big question - do they have ninja skills - a little clue is revealed in this one.

* * *

The next few days ever uneventful in the Turtle household, that is concerning Masumi. She treads carefully around the boys, who in turn tried to stay out of the way of Splinter and his new partner. The boys soon gave up hanging around the main living area, as Masumi was spending a lot of time moving in her own items and always trying to make a conversation with the boys. They all preferred to keep to themselves.

Tuesday was the day Splinter taught ninjitsu til late and it was the first time Masumi was home while the boys were.

Masumi was making dinner, when Leonardo walked in the door. He was the first to return home from school that afternoon. Donnie would not be home til after the library closed and Raph and Mikey usually spent time out with their friends after school. There was no telling when they would be back, though once it got closer to dinnertime; they usually found their way home.

"Hello, love. How was your day? You're Donavan?" Masumi said, as she peeked out of the kitchen to see who had returned home.

Leo rolled his eyes before looking at her, she had been getting them all mixed up since she had moved in. He somewhat now knew how his brothers' felt – when they would complain about the teachers mixing them up. Mind you, one of his teachers had called even Leo Michealangelo. They soon apologised at their silly mistakes.

"_Couldn't Splinter have found someone who could get our names right?"_ Leo thought.

"Hi, I'm Leonardo actually," Leo, replied.

"Where are your brothers?" She asked, noticing he was alone.

"_What is this? I am not their mother. Why do people keep thinking I am? I don't even have a womb to start with!" _Leo thought.

"I don't really know. Donnie is at the library, Raph and Monkey will be somewhere."

"Splinter allows this? I'll have to talk him to him about that," She asked, raising an eyebrow. She though Splinter was protective of his children, she had gotten that impression by the way he spoke of them. Then there was how he insisted they all master ninjitsu to protect themselves on the streets. She honestly thought Splinter was getting a little over the top with that one. But then again she just assumed that it was because he taught self-defence skills down the local gym, and wanted his sons to be involved in his sport.

"Splinter only gets worried if they don't turn up for meals, don't worry they'll be home when it's time for dinner, they always are." Leo said. _"There, see, that's how Splinter runs this household. Don't you walk in here and try telling him how to raise us kids, lady."_

Leonardo turned to go to his room; he did not want to waste his practice time talking to Masumi.

"Leonardo, can I ask you a question?" Masumi called after him.

Leo stoped dead in his tracks. _What was she going to ask him now? He chuckled at the memory at what Mikey said the day before when Masumi kept asking them where things were kept. "She'll be asking us where we keep the toilet paper next."_

"I'm just wondering dear, I notice Splinter always addresses you by your full name, but you boys seem to call each other by nicknames. Would you prefer I call you Leo or Leonardo?" She asked.

Leo peered out of his blue-rimed glasses at her, "I don't mind either way."

"I'm just wondering what your friends call you."

"Hey BB, look Mikey its BB," Raph walked into the house with Mikey.

Mikey chuckled, he and Raph had taken up called poor Leo, Big Brother and cracking jokes about it every moment they could.

"Oh no, Raphie, Big brother is watching! Better hide," Mikey giggled.

"You act like a girl Mikey," Raph smacked his brother on the head, "Oh um, hi, what we missing?" He only just noticed Masumi was watching.

"I'm just asking Leonardo here what people call him at school?"

"Or Lentil-burger," Mikey told her.

"His girlfriend calls him Lenny," Raph informed her.

"No one calls me that," Leo warned his brother, "You shouldn't go round telling tales."

"But my personal favourite is Leonardo decapitated – as in after that dude from Titanic," Raph grinned. Leo turned to face his brother.

"Don't call him that, he'll punch your light out if you do," Mikey informed her.

"Yeah, Leonardo Decapitated, last time I called him that he beat the crap out of me," Raph chuckled. Leo's face was getting hotter and his fist was curling up.

"_Why is it that Raph has to be the one who calls me that stupid name! I'd told him last time to never call me that!"_

"Grow up will you, your not a child anymore Raphael!" Leo exploded.

"He's only having a laugh Leo," Mikey said, he began to wonder if Donnie was home. He did not want to be the one to be refereeing this fight. Leo and Raph fights were the kind of fights where things were broken and ended up being uncomfortable for the whole family for the next week afterwards.

"You're just as bad as him, you know that! Both of you are not little kids and you need to start taking responsibilities for your own actions. I'm sick of chasing after you and cleaning up all your mess!" Leo exploded. Masumi stood there just watching the argument. She was not sure what to do, though she grabbed the phone ready to ring Splinter.

"Maybe we don't wana," Raph replied as he pushed Leo in the chest.

Leo grabbed Raph and pushed him out into the front of their apartment. "Stop it right now, Raph, I'm warning you!"

"Oh I'm so scared, hear that Mikey, I guess I should go shit myself," Raph spat at his brother, who pinned him to the wall.

"Guys, stop it," Mikey cried coming out with them, he tapped them on the arm, they both looked at him with their angry faces.

"WHAT?"

"She's watching, you know," Mikey whispered, Leo and Raph looked and noticed that Masumi was now on the phone to someone.

"Can I speak to Splinter Turtle please? It's urgent, about two of his sons," they heard her say into the phone. Leo and Raph's eyes grow bigger, Splinter would be spewing if he had to come home and break up this fight. They let go of each other and walked into the apartment.

"So yeah, Leo your right, maybe we should grow up. Yeah, sorry mate," Raph put on his acting skills, so Masumi would turn around to give them some attention.

"Hey, you look nice today, how's it going?" Raph grabbed Mikey around the shoulders and they ran into their room, Leo was right behind them.

"Oh sorry tell Splinter it was a false alarm, I'll talk to him when he gets home," Masumi told the person on the other end of the line.

Mikey and Raph cracked up laughing, Leo closed the door behind him.

"You two are so vane!"

"Just the way I was created," Raph laughed, as he flopped onto Mikey's bed.

"You recon Splinter's going to be peeved with us?" Mikey said.

"Na, she just made her self look like a complete idiot!" Raph laughed again.

"You know, Raph your right. I mean Splinter is going to be cheesed when she starts telling him how to raise us. Which sounds like what she'll be doing before to long," Leo told his brothers.

"What makes you say that?" Raph sat up and looked at his brother.

"Because she's not too impressed when I didn't know where you two were. I told her that so long as we're all home for dinner, Splinter doesn't worry about where we are. I mean he kind of already knows. I mean he knows what we get up to, and it's not like we're doing anything illegal," Leo laughed, "She thought I was Don before and guess what she thinks his real name is? Donavan."

"Man she must be thick, can't she tell its Don-a-tello? You think she's related to Mrs Wombag, the only bat who can't pronounce anyone's name right. I mean remember when she had Leo, she had trouble pronouncing that – and he's got the easiest name in the world," Raph mentioned.

"Oh her, you gave her so much hell Raph, Splinter was down that school office more times for you, than for me, Don and Leo put together," Mikey giggled.

"Don's going to be over the moon when she calls him Donavan," Leo smirked, poor Donnie hated anyone calling him that. Mind you, there was the time that women down the bakery used to call him Donald after she heard his brothers calling him Don.

"You think we should warn Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"Oh what? He already knows we got the she-don't-know our names living here," Raph told him.

"Well, I think it sounds like we all have sometimes to get off our chests about this lady friend of Splinter's," Leo said.

"I don't like her telling me not to do my sculpture on the dinning table. Splinter doesn't have a problem with it," Mikey said, "And when I told Splinter he told me to just do what she asked me to do since she was our guest."

"Shh!" Leo whispered, he could hear Masumi walking around the living area.

"Is everything alright in there boys?" Masumi said, when she knocked on the door.

"Yes, thank you," three male voiced replied.

"Can who ever owns the hockey stick please put it away for me?"

"Yeah, sorry about, we'll pick it up on our way out," Leo called back, "Come on, we're going to drag Donnie out of that library, we need an action plan."

Mikey jumped up "Yeah Operation Masumi."

"Where are you boys going?" Masumi looked at the three boys as they made an exit.

"Jog around the park," Leo told her.

"Make sure up pick that hockey stick up and put it away properly first. It's a fire hazard lying in that doorway."


	7. Chapter 7

**Mother Turtle**

**Part 7**

Disclaimer: As stated before – I only borrow them. I am powering through with thisstory - soI hope weare enjoying the ride.Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

Donatello was deep in a textbook reading up on the latest theories and writing down notes, he was unaware of anyone searching the building for him. That was until someone burped in his ear.

"Monkey!" Donnie knew at once it was his brother. Only his brother would get that close to his ear. Donnie looked at his brother in surprise.

"Since when did you come to the library?"

"I've been to the library before, I get comics out remember," Mikey told his brother.

"You must be very lost this time, there are no comics in the non-fiction section," Donnie said, turning his attention back to his work.

"I'm not looking for comics," Mikey told him.

"I showed you last time how to use the Dewey Decimal System, I even wrote it down for you. What are you trying to looking for this time?" Donnie was a little impatent. He came to the library to get away from his annoying little brother, what was Mikey doing here anyways?

"Looking for a guy you might know him, Donatello Turtle, see he's about this height, has blond hair like me, but it's bleached and had blue eyes and wearing…."

"Mikey, I know what I look like, just tell me why you're here," he let out a breath of air. Knowing Mikey this was going to be another "help I got an assignment on pollution due tomorrow, I need some books – you don't want your little brother failing science now do you?" kind of experiences. Donnie rolled his eyes, why couldn't his brother ask the librarian, like the rest of the population.

Mikey looked around before shouting "I found him!"Everyone in the library turned to the direction of Mikey's voice, Donnie turned red form all the attention.He grabbed Mikey by the front of the shirt and pulled him down.

"This is not one of Raph's hockey matches! You don't shout in the library you ignoramus!"

"How else was I to get their attention?" Mikey asked innocently.

"What do you mean get their attention? Shouting out "I found him" in a public library is not the most socially expectable way of getting attention Mikey. Remind me to tell Leo he's right, you seriously do suffer from ADHD."

"You can tell Leo now, when he realizes where you are. Hey STUPID you know Donnie's not in the magazine section!" Mikey yelled out towards the section in question.It was only then Donnie decided to look and noticed that his other little brother was in the library.

"Oi Monkey, I found you a girlfriend," Raph yelled, holding up a magazine, "I'll just findthe other oneand we'll be up."

"Great, just great, the whole cirrus is here. Since when did you two come to the library?"

"Leo told us to," Mikey replied honestly.

"Remind me to kill Leo when I get home. Hang on, did he just say he'll get the other one?"

"Yeah he did, we've got to wait for Raph to find him. Hope they don't get lost, I know I usually do." Mikey said.

"You guys brought Casey Jones to the library? You guys been taking some kind of drug?"

"You know we don't do drugs, bro. In fact I am insulted by that! I'm goner tell Leo you accussed me of something I'd never do," Mikey said.

Donnie started to pack up, "Great just great, I have my two silly little brothers shouting in the library and they bring Casey Jones along for the fun of it."

"Dude, we don't have Casey Jones, he's probably got his tongue down April's throat right now, and why'd he be here? You know, Casey probably wouldn't know where the library is."

"Then whose Raph trying to find?" Donnie demanded.

"Why were you yelling the library Mikey?" Leo came marching up to them. Raph was with him.

"See, even Leo heard you. You explain to these two that yelling in the library is not socially expectable. Mikey seems to think that yelling out "I've found him" in the public library was acceptable," Donnie told Leo.

"He had to get our attention somehow didn't he?" Raph replied.

"Huh?"

"I told you Leo sent us in here to find you," Mikey told him.

"Why did you send them in to find me?" Donnie demanded of his brother.

"Because we need to talk, that's why. Good you've already packed up, come on," Leo turned to leave.

"Talk, what's happened? Splinter? Tell me now Leo!" it was Donnie's turn to raise his voice in the library. People near by turned to see.

"He needs to practice what he preaches," Mikey told Raph.

"Yeah, he does. Fine example, no wonder the teachers always tell us to be more like Leo," Raph replied.

"Nothings wrong with Splinter, just come on. You've studied enough. Time for a break," Leo told his brother.

"Except he brought that Masumi woman home," Raph mumbled.

"You're the smart one, surely even you can figure out that this is about Splinter's new girlfriend!" Mikey said.


	8. Chapter 8

Mother Turtle

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you think that I invented the concept of four mutant turtles and a giant rat – then you need to get an education. I have however, come up with the concept to turn those four turtles into human teenagers.

* * *

Four teenage boys walked along the path, the one with blonde curly hair and glasses looked like he was the leader. Then followed closely behind was the blond haired boy carrying a lap top and books, while not far behind was a dark curly haired boy and his blonde haired twin brother. They followed their big brother to the tree which they had marked as their special meeting place when they were kids. They had climbed that tree when they were children, it was the tree Mikey had fallen out of and broken his arm.

They all sat down, the youngest three all turned to the one who was almost a man.

"Okay, reason we're doing this Donnie, is because, Masumi has been in our home for four days and some issues have arrised, which I really think we need to discuss. I think we've all experienced some of the same problems. We need to work together on this one."

"Yeah, like since when was there ever a renasonse artist named Donavan?" Mikey shock his head, " I mean hello, everyone knows that we're named by Italian artists. That is escept her."

"Donavan?" Donnie asked.

"She thinks your Donavan," Leo told his middle brother.

"You kidding me? She thought it was Dominic the other day," Donnie said.

"Isn't that like a girl's name?" Mikey asked.

"What about the bloody fire hazard?" Raph throw in.

"What fire hazard?" Donnie asked.

"Okay Donnie, you're the most intelligent person I know,"

"You obviously don't know too many people," Mikey said.

"Shut your trap Monkey, now's not the time to tick me off! I mean fire hazard? How on earth can a hockey stick be a fire hazard?" Raph cried.

"I don't know, what was it doing?"

"It's a hockey stick, Donnie, it wasn't doing anything," Raph replied, annoyed.

"It was on the doorway. Maybe she thought someone would trip on it," Leo told his brother.

"Oh that's right, take her side, why don't you. You always have to take the parent's side," Raph replied.

"She's not our parent!" Donnie demanded.

"She's starting to ask like it, I mean she told me off for having a can of coke on the couch the other day," Mikey told his brother.

"Yeah and she told me to wipe me shoes," Raph added in.

"And she even asked Leo to go practice down the park," Mikey added.

"How do you know about that?" Leo looked surprised.

"I heard her telling you. Shortly after she told me not to do my sculpture on the dinning table and she was in front of the TV watching some program with old women on it talking about PMS."

"She looks a bit old to have PMS," Raph said.

"Oh and you're the expert on woman's mood swings are you?" Leo looked at his little brother.

"He has that many mood swings, maybe Raph has PMS," Mikey chuckled, earning him a threat of Raph's fist.

"You punching Mikey's lights out won't fix the problem of Masumi," Donnie told his brother.

"Yeah, but it'll shut his dumb trap," Raph growled.

"Guys, come on, we need to pull together here. We are talking about Masumi," Leo said.

"The stupid pain she is."

"Yeah and the fact she don't even know our names. I mean how many times has she called me Leo in the last couple of days?" Mikey said.

Donnie laughed, "Yeah, she thinks I'm Leo too!"

"Wait til you hear your new name," Raph said to Donnie, "I mean remember the lady down that bakery where we used to buy pies from? She thought your name was Donald when she heard us calling you Donnie."

"Oh don't tell me she thinks my name is Donald!" Donnie hit his hand to his head.

"No, it's Donavan actually," Leo told him.

"Where did she get that from?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah I never heard of an Italian artist called Donavan. I mean hello, surely Splinter's mentioned to the woman that we're all named after Renaissance Artists!"

"Yeah, Mom and Splinter went through the book, Leonardo, Michealangelo, Raphael and oh Donavan. I mean that don't even sound Italian, let alone renaissance!" Mikey joked.

"She seriously needs to go back to school and get an education," Raph said.

"Yeah maybe Mikey you should invite her to your art lessons," Leo teased.

"Yeah, just don't let her go when you have the nude drawing lesson, cause you seriously don't want the teacher thinking she's come to be the model," Raph laughed.

"NO!" Mikey's eyes opened wider, "Never!"

"You are having a nude model in art class?" Donnie raised an eye-brow.

"Yeah, total bummer, hey Donnie. I knew I should have chosen art this year!" Raph flicked his fingers.

"Raph you can't even draw a straight line, let alone draw a naked woman, so why do art. You said it was boring last year," Leo said.

"That was when all we draw was stupid fruit! Even you dropped art as soon as you could!" Raph replied.

"I dropped art, because Mrs Felix-Brown thought because of my name, I would be a natural born artist, I guess three of us proved her wrong," Leo said. Raph and Donnie had also dropped art because they found boring.

"Yeah Mikey was the only one to let the team down," Raph playfully punched his brother, "But I guess we can forgive ya."

"Guys, come on, we're off track," Leo said.

"True," Donnie said.

"Alright, what do you suggest we do?" Raph asked, looking at his older brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

Mother Turtle

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except original characters.

* * *

Four teenage boys walked in to their apartment later that afternoon, to find their father and his girlfriend having a private chat. They knew when the conversation went silent that they must have been talking about them.

"Good evening, how was everyone's day?" Splinter asked his sons.

"Alright," They all said.

"Good, go wash, your dinner is almost ready," Splinter told them. They all did what they were told.

Once everyone was finished dinner, Splinter announced "We need a chat, boys."

They all knew that Splinter meant business. Masumi must have told him about their behaviour that afternoon.

"Right, let me get this straight, there was a fight in this home this afternoon?" Splinter looked at Leo and Raph.

"So, we usually fight," Raphael replied when his father looked him in the eye.

"I know, but I have told you all not to be so violent towards each other. Violence is not the answer when someone upsets you."

"We know that Splinter, we were only being a bit rough, we didn't hit each other," Leo told his father.

"That's not what I heard."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Masumi told me that you both got pretty aggressive."

"You going to believe her crap?" Raphael cried. He earned a warning look from his father.

"What Raph's trying to say is, you going to believe her word over ours?" Donnie asked.

"I have no reason to doubt her. Why would she make up such a tale? She has nothing to gain from it, where as you lot do."

"She gains getting rid of us, that's what," Mikey said.

"She's not trying to get rid of you, she wants to get to know you, all of you. Do you realise that your actions this afternoon have frightened her?"

"How the hell we do that?" Raphael demanded.

"She did not know what to do when you and Leonardo started on at each other. She was frightened that Leonardo was going to pound you," Splinter told Raphael.

"So what if he did? Not like he's not done it before," Raphael replied.

"What I am saying is, she does not know how to stop you all from fighting like I do. She feels threatened by you all. Look I just want you all to try and not get so physical when your angry," Splinter looked at each son.

"I would also like you all to come home straight after school, unless you have an extra curriculum activity."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"What if I have to use the library or one of us has a group project at someone else's house?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah," Mikey cried.

"You will ring here and tell Masumi when you will be due home. You may go out once you have returned home, that is once you tell Masumi where you will be," Splinter told them.

"Splinter, we're not babies, we can look after ourselves," Leo told his father.  
"Leonardo, Masumi made me realise this afternoon that I am too lenant on you all, that I should have better control over your whereabouts for your own safeties sake."

"Man we've never been nabbed by the boogie man yet, you know," Raph cried.

"Please, I know it's all new to you, but please try and cooperate."


End file.
